1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to specialty holsters or holders for electronic devices that have video-recording capabilities. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for holding a portable electronic device, such as a cellular phone, smart phone, camera, or other digital media device, that may be strapped or otherwise secured to a person's head for hands-free use of the electronic device.
2. Related Art
There are many electronic device holsters, mounts, and carrying solution designs in the prior art. Still there is an absence of a head mounting apparatus and strap system that is operable with nearly all video-capable cellular smartphone designs. To the Applicant's knowledge, there has not yet been disclosed a universal smartphone head mount and strap system, that can hold video-capable cellular smartphone in the desired orientation for taking hands-free video.
With the development of information communication technology, cellular phones have become essential tools modern life. More recently, the cellular phone is provided with various functions, such as a camera, in addition to a function of simply calling or answering the telephone. The integrated camera has a variety of functions including video recording. Thus, the cellular phone is recognized as advanced video-recording equipment, going beyond the functionality of a traditional camera used solely for picture taking purposes.
At present, most of users taking self-video with cellular phones do so using their own hands, or have to place the phone upright on a flat surface. In the case of taking a video with a cellular phone with the hand, the users arm is not free to conduct other tasks, thereby limiting the preferred hands-free use. There are a variety of products that allow a phone to be placed on flat horizontal surfaces allowing picture taking. These include platforms, kickstands, holding mechanisms, and attachments for such uses. The existence of prior art designs associated with holding a phone during use, or attaching a phone to an object, vertical surface, or horizontal surface during use is apparent, as several such designs may be found in the patent database. However, the Applicant is not aware of any pre-existing patents that are similar to the invention, in design, structure, or in that they contain a universal mounting plate that would allow a person securely mount a wide array of differing electronic devices to a person's head for hands-free video taking purposes.
Primary problems with much of the prior art includes: adaptation only for specific, specialty-camera designs, being usable with only one type of device, and/or being complex or expensive. Applicant's preferred head-mount apparatus solves these issues in that is it small, lightweight, has limited potential for breakage, can be used with a high percentage of modern day smartphone devices, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
With the vast array of smartphone sizes and varying locations of operational buttons, such a universal mounting plate requires specific and unique design features to accommodate such a broad array of smartphone devices. The preferred embodiment solves the stated issues in that employs a flexible strapping and plate system that can fit a high percentage of smartphones or other electronic devices with video functions, and that will secure the device with or without a case fastened to the device. Further, the preferred embodiment does not interact/interfere with the electronic device's operational buttons. With the advancement of cell phone technology, there is a need for a universal, convenient, and inexpensive head mount apparatus that is operable with most present day smartphones and other similar electronic devices, allowing for hands-free video. This invention addresses that need.